dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Lowe
| died= | hometown= Dallas, Texas | knownfor= The Bachelor Star | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Peta Murgatroyd | place= 6 | highestscore= 25 (Team Samba) | lowestscore= 19 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 21.6 }} Sean Thomas Lowe is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Lowe was born in Arlington, Texas, to Jay and Sherry Lowe. He has an older sister, Shay. Lowe played football from a very young age and graduated at Lamar High School, and in which he was a member of Fellowship Christian Athletes. He later attended Texas A&M University for one semester prior to transferring to Kansas State University where he received a football scholarship and took part in the 2003 Big 12 Championship Game. Television The Bachelorette Sean was the third-place finalist on Emily Maynard's season of The Bachelorette. He went on two one-on-one dates with Maynard and one group date. In the ninth episode, Sean told Maynard that he was falling in love with her. Emily offered him an overnight date card to spend more time with him, but he did not stay the night as it didn't line up with Emily's beliefs and the example that she wanted to set for her daughter. Lowe was eliminated that same episode, despite being a front runner throughout the competition. He was heart-broken on the limo ride home. After sending him home, Maynard commented that she just sent home "the perfect guy." Lowe was the fan favorite for Emily Maynard's season of the show. The Bachelor He became The Bachelor in the following season. On the first episode, Sean had a total of 26 women to choose from, instead of the usual 25. Sean eliminated Desiree Hartsock in the eighth episode. Hartsock went on to be cast as the star of the ninth season of the The Bachelorette. Sean proposed to contestant Catherine Giudici. Sean and Catherine's Wedding Over a year after he proposed to Catherine Giudici on his season of The Bachelor, the two were married 26 January 2014, in a live television ceremony performed at the Four Seasons Resort Biltmore in Santa Barbara. Other Television Lowe and his wife participated in the 2nd episode of the 2015 airing of Celebrity Family Feud. "Team Bachelor" won their game and won $25,000 for their charity, Free the Children. Lowe and his wife participated in Celebrity Wife Swap in 2015, swapping with former Bachelor Jason Mesnick. Lowe along with his wife Catherine Lowe were cast in Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 4. Lowe along with his Wife Catherine Lowe join Who Want to Be a Millionaire: Bachelor Fan Favorites on 11/2/15 with Chris Harrison. Personal Life Lowe is known for being extremely strong in his faith. When asked to categorize which denomination his religion falls under, he responded "I'm a Christian. And that's how I categorize myself, and you know, that's obviously a huge part of my life as most people know, and that's what's most important to me." He is actively involved in a movement called I Am Second. He posts videos and interviews about the movement frequently. He has two dogs, Lola and Ellie. He occasionally goes on speaking trips. On 1 October 2014, he and Catherine appeared at BreakthroughYM, River of Life Church in Cold Spring, Minnesota. Sean Lowe released his first memoir in 2015. Dancing with the Stars 16 Following The Bachelor, Lowe was a contestant on the ABC reality show, Dancing with the Stars; his partner was Season 14 champion Peta Murgatroyd. Lowe became the 12th and final celebrity to fill in the cast. Lowe was eliminated from the show, coming in sixth place overall. Scores Trivia * Sean is the second Bachelor and former Bachelorette contestant to compete. ** Jake Pavelka competed in Season 16, finishing in seventh place. ** Chris Soules made it to the quarterfinals in Season 20, finishing in fifth place. ** Nick Viall also partnered with Peta and finished in sixth place on Season 24. Gallery Sean-Peta-Promo16.jpg Sean-Lowe-Promo16.jpg Sean Lowe S16 1.jpg Dwts 16 week 8 sean peta sharna jazz trio.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Actors Category:Bachelor Nation